


Achievement Township

by Milk_And_Cookies



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Adventure I guess..., Blood, Death and stuff, Multi, Zombies, Zombies Run! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_And_Cookies/pseuds/Milk_And_Cookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you need to know, is this world is not the one you know. It's harder, more dangerous, than the one you live in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How The Fuck Are You Still Alive?

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first RT FF, hope it does well... It's also a Crossover with Something else that will be talked about in the next chapter. 
> 
> This chapter and the next have no name for that narrating character, though others are named to them. Can you guess who it is?
> 
> Also, narrating character's thoughts are in ITALICS!
> 
> Please Enjoy, and I'll have the next Chappie up by next week!!

“So, you’ll see the township as we loop ‘round. Not much more than a few fences to keep the Z’s out, tiny little island of humanity. I still don’t know how they live like that. Well, I guess they won’t be living like that for much longer.” The pilot of the Helicopter spoke to him through the headset. “So, I expect you’re not allowed to say what you’re being brought into the township for, huh?”

The comms channel stayed quiet, mostly because _he_ didn’t even know why he was being sent there.

“Nah, I thought not. I know how it works. They don’t even tell you until you get there”

_Wow, the pilot already knows more about their protocol than I do._

_CHRRRT!_ “Achievement Township, Achievement Township, this is Jolly Alpha Five Niner from Rage Military Base. We’re five miles out approaching from the east, at one thousand, one hundred feet. Bringing in some med-supplies, backpacks, shelters and a temporary loan of one of our people. Achievement Township, Jolly Alpha Five Niner requesting permission to land.” _CHRRRT!_

 _CRRRRRRRK. “_ Echo that… err… I mean Roger that! You’re clear to um… yeah, you. Come on in.” _CRRRRRK._

_What a stupid accent. Must be some British kid._

_CHRRRT. “_ Roger, Achievement Township, coming down now.” _CHRRRT._

_Finally!_

The pilot was talking to him again. “I can see clear as day that we haven’t got half the supplies we usually bring.” Silence. “Yeah, I know—You don’t know anything. Project GreenShoot? Need-to-know basis? Briefing to follow at Achievement?”

_Well they definitely know more than I do. Besides, even if I did know more, as they said, ‘Need-to-know basis’. Obviously that wouldn’t include the fucking pilot. Idiot._

“Sorry, couldn’t help over hearing as they loaded the supplies. We’ll be at the township soon, then you’ll find out what the real mission is.”

_Why do you care? You Are Fucking Pilot. Not a Military operative._

“You know, if you and me pooled info,” _Not fucking happening, “_ Maybe we could— what the hell? They’re shooting! That’s not coming from the Township.”

Hearing that, he tightened the safety harness strapping him down, while still trying to get a visual on the assailant the pilot was seeing.

“Who the hell has a rocket launcher in this sector?”

_A ROCKET LAUNCHER?_

“Who that hell has a—“

**_BOOM!_ **

_HOLY SHIT!_

“We’re hit. Across the tail Rotor. _CHRRRT._ Mayday, mayday, mayday! Jolly Alpha Five Niner is going down three miles east of the Township, two souls on board. Aircraft is grey, with black lettering and trim. Going in hard. Brace, Brace, Brace!”

_Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!_

The blurry, spinning colors of the trees raced by as the Copter lost altitude.

The radio crackled again, bringing back that stupid British voice. _Of course that’s the last thing I’ll hear before I die. Because the entire world hates me._

“This is Achievement Township calling, this is Achievement Township calling. Supply Copter, can you hear us? Nnn, they’re going down fast… Uh, okay, can any of you hear us? …. Jump… JUMP….” _CRRRRRT! CHHHHHH….._

The sound of the failing engine, emergency beeping and helicopter blades were loud in his ears, but louder than even that was the rushing of his blood and the pounding of his quickening heartbeat. Despite wanting to know when they were going to hit the ground, he closed his eyes, bracing for the impact about to occur.

Then the screeching noise of ripping metal, and cracking tree branches invaded his adrenaline enhanced hearing; and blood dousing the air around him. He did his best to keep his muscles loose, to soften the impact as much as possible. Glass shattering, body thrown against his harness, then nothing.

 

                                                                                                                                ******* 

 

Pain brought him awake, as well as the searing heat he could feel near his lower right leg. Rolling carefully to his left made him realize his harness no longer held him to the seat and that his headset cord was wrapped around his neck and left shoulder. Carefully untangling himself from the device he sat up, looking around. Yep, in the middle of Buttfuck Nowhere. It seemed as though his seat ejected itself from the helicopter just before impact. How that happened was a mystery, but he guessed it was just a lucky break. The pilot on the other hand…

The image of the pilot, with their legs, no longer… attached. Was difficult. It’s not like he hadn’t seen death before; he had. It’s just, usually he doesn’t know them, or wasn’t there when it happened.

Now he really needed to get out of there fast. How much time would he have after the loud crash. Who knew how many adversaries were just waiting for someone to appear.

Grabbing one of the only intact backpacks from the crash, he packed up two unbroken water bottles and a single granola bar, zipping up the bag and slinging it up over his shoulders. He gave a small wince of discomfort before adjusting it in a way that won’t irritate his stressed muscles. He turned towards the trees.

 _CRRRT._ “Hey… Hey, I, uh… This is Achievement Township calling. Over.” _CRRRRT._

 _Is that… One of the Comms devices must still work!_  He listened carefully following the accent until he found a working earpiece. Problem was, there was no mic to respond with, but the only other headset was too large to take without slowing him down, and the corresponding mic was cracked off, hanging from the pilot’s headset on a single, frayed wire.

“Uh, they’re not answering. Their comms equipment could’ve been fried.” _CRRRRT._

Then nothing.  He waited a moment, hoping the Brit would say something else, but after waiting as long as he thought he could without hearing anything more, he started searching the dense forest for a path to take him out. He wasn’t having much luck and knew he’d have to pick a direction. He just hoped the direction he ended up choosing wouldn’t get him lost. He started forward.

 _CRRRT._ “Listen, if you’re alive, if there’s anyone alive, this is Gavin Free from Achievement Township. I’m the… Well, I’m just the radio operator man. And I-I’m not supposed to handle this kind of stuff.” _CRRRT. CRRRT. “_ You’ve come down in a nest of hostiles. They’ve heard the noise. They’re coming.”

_Gavin Free? What the fuck kind of a name is Gavin Free? A stupid one, to match his stupid voice. Wait, shit. Of course the hostiles heard the fucking crash. It was the loudest fucking thing they’ve probably heard in weeks. Months even. How dumb is this kid, to think the crash wouldn’t be fucking heard. Why else would he be trying to get away from the crash site ASAP?_

“There’re thirty, no, forty…. Uhhg, chump monkies.”

_The fuck?_

“Your only safe path is towards the tower. You should be able to see that from where you are. If there’s anyone still alive down there, just run.” _CRRRRT._ He could see the tower and was lucky enough to have already started in that direction and— _Shit, he could hear them behind him now._ He sped up.

_CRRRRT. “RUN!”_


	2. The Gates Of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crossover is with Zombies, Run! It is an AU that will follow some of it's plot points, but not others, and some random bits thrown in for good measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter two!!!
> 
> The runner still won't be named yet, but you meet two more characters :)

He’d been running for a good five minutes straight and couldn’t hear the sound of the hostiles behind him. _Good, I’ve out run them. For now._

Glancing towards the tower that—Gavey, Gravy? Gavino?—guy told to go, and hoped it’d be a straight path. He was a good runner; fast and easily able to maneuver his way around things, but he’d prefer to have a quick and easy was to the Township.

“Wow, there’s… There’s someone alive down there. Running.” Gavino, he decided he’d go with, was on the earpiece again. “Hey! Can you hear me? ….Guh, no answer.”

_Well, obviously. I can’t answer the fuck back because there’s no stupid microphone!_

“Still, just lookit him go! Heading for the tower, just like I said….. Okay, Running Person.”

 _Running person?_ He took measured breaths and kept his current slow jog, to keep from tiring too quickly.

“If you can hear me, well, you’re doing great!”

_If you were with me right now, I’d punch you in the face, you stupid Brit. I’m not trying to do ‘great’. I’m trying to fucking stay alive!_

“The main group’s behind you and you’re going to come out of this forest soon, but there’s a… euhhh, yeah, well, I-I can’t think of another phrase that’s not ‘Small Army of Zombies’. Sorry. Don’t do so well under massive pressure.”

_Really? I can’t say I even noticed…_

“There’s one of, well, eh, one of those directly to the east of the trees. So, if you head more towards the old sawmill—you should be able to see its massive red sign from where you are—“

He looked a little more to his left and, yep, giant red sign with faded black lettering. Quickly changing direction he set a moderate pace toward the sign.

“Would you look at that! They’re changing direction. They can—you can hear me!”

_Of course I can hear you, Fucknut._

_“_ Hah, Okay, okay… we can keep you safe. It’s cool, it’s cool… we can bring you in….. _ask… go…”_ There was another voice in the background, but you couldn’t quite make out what was being said.

“No! We can’t ask them that. They might be injured.”

“Well, all the more reason to ask them that!” The second voice grew louder and he could tell it was a female. “This is Doctor Griffin Ramsey , head medic here at Achievement Township. I’m half sorry to have to ask you this, but your route will take you almost past the old Hospital.  We know there are medical supplies still there from the first wave of infection. If you could pick up even one or two that would help—“

“It’s too dangerous! You know what happened to runner five!” How he wished he could say something they could hear back.

“The Z’s have all followed the noise of the crash.” The Doc stated in an exasperated tone.

“But what about whoever fired the rocket launcher?”

“If someone wants to kill that runner, taking an unusual route will make it even harder not easier.” _The Doc did have a solid point. And I can already see the Hospital building’s emergency entrance at the end of this street._ “I don’t want to be hard headed, but everyone in this Township earns their keep. You should be able to see the Robinson Hospital now. Rooster tower, it’s one of the tallest in the city. And if you can’t find anything…. We might not be able to let you in when you get here…”

_No Pressure or anything…_

He took a quick look for any living dead that could give him trouble before slowly approaching the doors of the Hospital. The door lightly squeaked as he pulled it open, but it was barely noticeable. What was noticeable was the smell of dust, decay, and death. There were abandoned gurneys and wheelchairs all over the front entrance, but he ignores them in favor of putting some of the random pill bottles with obscure labels into the backpack.

“Okay, Oookay…”

_Oh, great. He’s back already…_

“Oh man, that’s great. You’re making great time. No broken legs I guess.”

_What the hell? Of course not. If they were broken, I wouldn’t have made it away from the crash site at all._

“Hey, uh, listen… I’m gunna call you Runner Five. Um, just cause… well, I don’t know your name, and we just lost a runner. In that same hospital you’re in now.”

_Well, that good to know. Your last runner dies here, and now you’re naming me after them? Foreshadowing anyone? Jesus Fucking Christ, What the hell is wrong with this guy?_

“Ahh, she was so fast; really funny, and clever. Me and her we sort of. _Sigh._ You know. Hey, you _could_ be our new Runner Five…”

_Oh, yay. Life story time… And you don’t even know if I’m a fucking dude or chick. Why the hell would you assume I’d replace them, especially as your ‘sort of, you know’._

He silently made his way up the front stairs to the second floor, hoping there were a few fully stocked first aid kits somewhere. The stench wasn’t quite as bad up there. Maybe they didn’t leave the dead ones upstairs. Maybe the undead weren’t wandering around up here as much.

“That’d be nice. Yeah, the Runners are pretty important in keeping up going here. Any fuel we have goes to working the generators, and the truth is, if you’ve got two legs and can go above a slow shamble you’ll be able to stay out of the Zomb’s way. Am I right?”

_I don’t know, are you? It’s not like I can actually answer the question or anything._

Jackpot! Pediatric reception desk is stocked with a few kits, and he guessed no one thought to look there. He grabbed the three that were there, some of the packaged bandages and continued walking, knowing that if he could get to the main floor on the other side of the hospital, he could cut through the parking lot and shave a few minutes off his time.

“Uh, yeah, your pace is good, but maybe head through the underground carpark of the hospital. There’s a little swarm of Zomb’s outside in the carpark I don’t like the look of. So, yeah, that looks good. Well, better, anyway. You could even pick up anything interesting that you pass.”

 _As if I wasn’t already? And really, I don’t exactly have much of choice._ He also, in light of the guy trying to help him out, ignored his use of the word ‘carpark’.

“We think there might be some… Uh, well. We sent the old Runner Five there for some documents that the Doc thought would be interesting. So, if you find anything official looking lying around, just bring it home. Or, you know, here, I guess.”

Sighing quietly, he took the far stairs and quickly took the down the two flights to the underground parking lot. He stopped just in front of the door, a quiet moment for the excess of blood that must have been Runner Five beside the door. Then he was over it, and picked up the thin, paper sized box beside the dried puddle. **CDC CONFIDENTIAL.** Well, that wasn’t suspicious at all. He also took the axe coated in blood from the floor. Ripping up one of the white hospital shirts he found on his way through the halls, he carefully tied it to the part of the backpack that rested against his back, knotting it tightly so it wouldn’t fall or hinder him in any way. Then he pushed open the door and stepped into the almost pitch black parking lot.

“Hey-o, there you are! I’ve got you on camera now. Great to see you, even though you’re kinda blurry. And it’s really dark…. Wait, what’s that you’re carrying? Oi, look at this Doc, Runner Five picked up something in the hospital.”

“Is that the Center for Disease Control file?”

“What’s that?”

 “Runner Five, I don’t say this lightly, but that box could be worth your life to protect. Don’t drop it.”

“Well, what is it?”

 _A government thing, stupid. And of course I wasn’t gonna drop it. Since it’s obviously worth more than a fellow survivor’s life and shit._ He decided to press forward and wished for a flashlight. Too bad the hospital was out of working ones….

But the Doc was speaking again, and he figured he should listen.

“It could be nothing, or it could be everything.”

“So, a pretty narrow window of definition?” The guy joked.

“What’s that shadow over there?”

 _Shadow? This whole place was a shadow!_ But the movement he caught in his peripheral vision was more obvious now that it was pointed out. “Oh, Oh no… This was what… When we sent her out, this was what happened. They’re following you. The swarm from the carpark, they’re following you. Run!”

Even before Gavino, the idiot, told him to run, he was speeding up and close to full out sprinting. The slight movement had turned into many loud groans and faster-than-usual shuffling. He could practically feel the rancid breath on the back of his neck before he booked it towards the exit of the parking lot. There was no way he could take them all out with an axe without being seriously injured, bitten or eaten.

With his heartbeat loud in his ears he couldn’t be sure, but he thought he heard the Z’s speed up, but the person who looks behind them always falls. So he kept running, and finally, _fucking finally,_ broke through the exit and into the waning rays of the slowly setting sun. But he still didn’t slow his speed.

“They’re so fast. Why’re they so fast? They never run—why are they running? Runner Five, Runner Five they’re gaining on you.”

_Gee, I dunno, but thanks for the heads up asshole._

“Runner Five,” the Doc must not have any patients to save or something, “you’re not far from the gates now.  If you can keep going, we can send some of our people out with guns to help you. Just put on a burst of speed, now!”

 _And what?  I’ve been taking a walk in the park this whole time?_ He could feel his breath coming a bit faster as the adrenaline raced through him and he pushed his muscles, promising them they could rest soon. Just as long as they brought him to the nice, safe place with guns.

“Oh, oh God… It’s her.  Can see her, it’s Alice, it’s the old runner five. She’s the one chasing you. She’s, she’s still wearing her headset. She—“

“Runner Five,” This voice was new, haven’t heard from him yet. “This is Geoff Ramsey, Runner Seven here, Head of Runners. Doc just told me you found something useful in the hospital? We’re sending out a couple of people to bring you in. Just keep running as fast as you can. Don’t look back, she’s right behind you.”

Like he couldn’t tell. The moaning was practically in his ear. But he could see the gates and they were getting closer every second. He could feel his legs shaking, but he wasn’t going to give up when he was so close to being safe inside those fences. He was so close to tossing the axe in his belt away in an attempt to go a smidgen faster, but he knew it wouldn’t really do anything to help. It was hardly heavy. Not at the current moment, in any case.

And there they were, The Gates of Freedom. And… Yes! Bullets heading straight for the dead behind him. And the headset was going off with orders to run. As if he wasn’t about to fall down in exhaustion already.

“Raise the gates… Raise the gates!”

Oh, blessed, beeping gate, it was now his favorite sound and he just wanted to be on the other side of them. And then he was.

“Welcome, the Major will want to see you when he gets back.”

_Fuck you. I just want to collapse in peace._


	3. Meet Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give a sincere apology for taking so long to give you this chapter. There a a few reasons I have for you.
> 
> 1\. I had to restore my laptop to factory setting, so I saved this to my skydrive, but after restoring there was a small problem. I couldn't seem to access half the document on my skydrive and lost my third chapter.
> 
> 2\. Because of that I lost a bit of motivation. The rest of my motivation had to go into finishing my first semester at college. Which I did, yay me. Now I'm on break, and happened to FINALLY recover my third chapter.
> 
> 3\. I'm moving in two weeks. Lost of work and packing to do.
> 
> Now, I hope to have the next two or three chapters done by the end of this weekend, so that I can update a bit, even if I don't have time to write in the next little while.

_“_ Hey, good to see you in the flesh. The totally unbroken, skin-not-bitten-by-zombies flesh, right?” _Oh goody. Brit Boy is back, this time in person._ Though he did have to admit, the guy did help him stay alive and uninjured. Mostly. “Ah, step back, step back everyone, don’t crowd. Give runner Five some space. Can’t take in so many new faces right now.”

“My name is not Runner Five, Gavino.” He didn’t like being a generic title that wasn’t even his.

"It’s Gavin. And if you don’t want to be called Runner Five, then we’re gonna actually need a name to call you. " _Gavin_ corrected and prodded him on the shoulder with a water bottle.

Taking the bottle from him and downing it in a single go, he replied, “Michael. Michael Jones.”

As he took deep, carefully counted breaths, he saw the doctor leaning towards that other runner guy— Jeff, was it?—and was just able to make out her asking him, “Has he been assigned for project GreenShoot?”

Though he probably wasn’t supposed to know what she’d said.

“So, then, Michael,” the was the guy said his name made it sound like ‘My-cool’, but whatever, right? “You should get Grif—The Doc, to take a look at those cuts on your arms and face. Don’t want to have infected, nasty face nodules or anything…”

_Face nodules?_ “Face nodules? What?” you repeated aloud in bemusement. Gavin stuck his arm behind his head and scratched his skull, a sheepish expression blossoming on his girly little face. Though girly might not be the right word. A little thin maybe, except that nose. That was definitely not small.

“Yeah, you know… random bits of your face getting all, infected, and stuff? Because of being all cut from, I guess glass, and whatnot.”

“Shit, man, I guess you’re right. Couldn’t feel it before with all the adrenaline and stuff, but it’s really starting to hurt like a bitch. Especially this one on my side here,” Michael pointed to his right side of his torso, just between his bottom two ribs.

In fact, as Gavin helped him up from his position on the ground against the fence around the ‘armoury’, he realized he was hurting. Not just his cuts from the crash, but really aching everywhere. Michael really hoped it went away, and that he could find somewhere to rest until it did.

They slowly, thanks to his aching body, made their way to the Doc, who was talking to who he assumed was Runner Seven. She looked a little familiar, but he couldn’t seem to place where. He’d think about it later, as they were off to the medical building. On the way Gavin pointed out that only those with the permission of the Major, Major Burns, could enter the armoury unless there was an emergency; the Major’s second in command, Gus, then had the authority to hand out firearms and other weapons as needed. Which is why it’s completely fenced in with locks on the entrances. And there were also children at the township, and they didn’t want any accidents, which makes total sense to Michael. _Who know what a kid could do with free reign of a weapons stash like that._  They came to another, smaller building with an antenna on the roof. One guess on what that one was.

“This is the Communications base, where I work all the time, and coordinate the runner routes and stuff. This is where I was when I was talking to you! We had to try really hard to get a visual of you from the satellite. We were lucky we could see you at all. Good thing Nathan was able to figure it out. Though I wish someone else could have. He’s always so stoic and he’s really tall and muscle-y and he sometimes gives me the heebie-jeebies.”

“Gavin, everything even remotely not happy creeps you out. Not just Nathan.” Doc teased him, making Gavin huff with a ‘yeah, well, whatever’.

“Continuing on!” Gavin hurried forward a few steps, then turned back to face them and started walking backwards, still speaking. “This is our Hospital. Not much to look at; having such limited resources available, but we do what we can. The runners really help with that though.”

“So, why aren’t you a runner?” He questioned, given the guy’s longer legs.

“Well, I would, but runners nee—Whoa!” His lengthy legs tangled with his backwards motions and he tumbled backwards. Gavin looked up from the ground and kept going. “Well, they need to be a little LESS clumsy than me. Able to put one foot in front of the other without falling over them, which, as you can see, I can’t.”

He pulled himself off the dirt beneath him while Michael snickered quietly at the uncoordinated doofus. Doc cleared her throat at Gavin.

“Right. Hospital. Let’s get you disinfected, then I’ll take you to a room to rest. You’re probably a right bit tired after such an excursion as yours.” They walked into one of the three big metal storage thingies—whatever they’re called—and he let the scene sink in.

In the far left corner there was a tall, double door cabinet, probably holding any antibiotics and bandages. In the opposite was a wide wooden chest. It was left open and he could see blankets and other linens piled there.  Along the right side, from the chest to almost the door, small cots, some probably from hospitals, others were just old looking fold-ups. There were nine, each about two feet apart, and all about the same in width; not very comfortable looking, but better than nothing. There was a small, student-like desk in the centre of the back wall with an inch tall pile of papers and files. He assumed they were medical reports, maybe even inventory lists to alert them when they needed more supplies and antibiotics.

“Take a seat on one of the cots and well get you patched right up, Mr. Jones.” Doc, _you swear you’ve seen her before_ , headed for the cabinet. Michael followed and parked himself on the cot next to it.

“So, doctor Ramsey, how long have you been working as a doctor at the township?” He wanted to know how many people she’s patched up before she accidentally strangled him with bandages.

“About a week, before this I was learning how to poison people without them knowing it.”

“Uh…” He edged away from her, looking warily at the hands searching through the quietly clinking bottles.

“I’m kidding, Mr. Jones. I’ve been helping here for four months. Before that I was a nurse practitioner at the hospital. I was studying to become a doctor before the infection hit. I’m not going to kill you trying to save you. Not today, at least.” She had this strange expression, as if that had happened before. And, man, she was good. Her first response had sounded so serious he believed it easily. And there was Gavin, laughing like a lunatic beside him.

“Call me Michael, Doctor Ramsey. And nice trick. Do all your new patients fall for it?” He asked, shooting Gavin a dirty look that he didn’t even notice, the idiot.

“No, only the more gullible ones. And only if you call me Doc. Or Griffin, if you’d prefer.”

“Shut up, you stupid Brit! Why the hell are you still laughing? It wasn’t even that funny!” Michael glared, fuming. He had a bit of left over aggression the run for his life didn’t get rid of.

“I’m from England, not Britain, thank you very much. And it wasn’t the joke; it was the look on your face. You just looked so- so WORRIED, as if she was gonna pull some crazy, deadly potion or something out of the two doored shelf thing.” He broke off into laughter again.

“Deadly potion? What are you, a wizard? And it’s a CABINET, you idiot. How do you not know this?"

"I do know it! I just couldn't... remember what it was called... Sometimes I even come up with knew names for things!" He still had this goofy smile on his face as he spoke.

There was tug on his sleeve. "Shirt off."

Michael gripped the back of his shirt collar and pulled it off, giving Gavin a strange look at the slight choking noise that came from his direction. "Make me better, Doc."

\---*---

Shirt on and newly bandaged, Michael followed Gavin towards what he explained was the housing. From what he could see, they were surprisingly well constructed wooden cabins. Square and rectangular building with very slightly tented roofs. There were 18 and one half constructed.

"We have three or four in each room, with two communal cold showers and a mess hall at the farmhouse. Ray and I were wondering when we would receive our last boarder, ever since Geoff moved in with Griffon and Millie. Millie's Geoff and Griffons daughter, but until we got more room or lost someone, it was too crowded to move them together. Geoff only left us a couple weeks back; we lost runner 5, giving Griffon room for one more." Gavin was looking anywhere but at him. "Now we have a new runner 5 and Ray and I have room for one more. You can have a rest, then Geoff wants to give the rundown on Achievement. If you're okay with that?"

"Just one, very important question, Gavin." Michael said, probably the most serious he'd been ever. Gavin looked at him with an anxious face, afraid of what was so important to his new friend. "Does your cabin have a bed?"

Gavin laughed in what seemed like amusement, but was secretly relief. "Twin sized mattresses for each of us."

"Then I guess I'm your third musketeer!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please lemme know what you think. And if I can make it better!


End file.
